deadmist2fandomcom-20200215-history
United Nations Command
The United Nations Command (UNC) was the oldest DeadMist Community faction, having being founded by Piment. It was a military based faction, focusing on a type of hero gamestyle but aswell as securing their interests before other factions. Maintaining itself throughout history as the most influential and powerful faction within the community, the UNC had its fair share of participation within both game development and community events, from some of its members becoming part of the game staff (see Seth and DeweyFew) to having taken part in most conflicts between factions throughout the game's history. Following the departure of Piment out of ROBLOX, command was granted to plt13, whom attempted to continue the UN's legacy. This attempt was short lived, and ultimately the UN fell into its third period of inactivity, until Piment returned and announced an official shutdown of the faction. Currently, former members of the United Nations Command have transferred to Zevalhua's Galactic Empire faction. Origins The faction was founded in January 2015 during the Early Access stages of DeadMist 1. The original intentions behind its founding were to prevent the game from becoming similar to Apocalypse Rising by creating a group that would heavily support player interaction and other types of gameplay. Its creation consolidated the start of the faction community, instead of allowing it to drift towards having squads and turning the game into a skill deathmatch just as Apocalypse Rising itself. History The United Nations Command was founded in January 2015 in the Early Access stage of DeadMist 1 as the first faction of the game, consolidating the establishment of an official community. Originally a simple ROBLOX group, the UN had a poor but influential performance through the advertising of their efforts in the now inactive DeadMist Community subreddit. Having engaged in several skirmishes against opposing factions of the early days such as the Shorebridge Shooters, the Dead Mist Private Military Company and The Stawford Pact, the UN managed to expand its sphere of influence throughout the community. As time continued, the UN continued to grow further on. Piment, ruling alone the entirety of the faction decided to carry out an ambicious plan to expand the clan to other games, such as Apocalypse Rising, Tradelands and Ressurrection. This plan was known as Operation Beyond, and though it was seemingly successful at first, it quickly was torn apart by both pressure from the Apocalypse Rising community itself and a severe lack of organization. Being centered around "faction drama" and overall controversy, the UN grew exponentially, but shifting in and out of inactivity periods. The only moments the faction was defeated were not by conflicts from without, but rather from within. Infighting was one of the main reasons the United Nations Command hadn't grown further at a time in which they had reached 100+ members. Fights among the leadership, most notably between Piment and the now-DeadMist admin Faciam (AKA Decetheus) caused the faction to descend into a "civil war" and a pit of drama. In the end, Piment recovered power and restarted the faction when petro180 announced the coming of DeadMist 2. Following the release of DeadMist 2, the United Nations Command was active again, creating their own Discord server and enforcing policies such as minimum age and mandatory microphones. In a month, the UN dominated the game and had over 10 active players every day, with a total of around 30 members within the faction. Drama ensued the community however, as other factions (The Exploited Smiles, Canadian Armed Forces & STECOM) did not tolerate this growth and Piment's ramping lust for more power fueled the UN-CLC War, the first well-organized coalition against the United Nations Command eversince the UN-DMPMC Conflict in 2015 and the PsychoZ Wars in early 2017. The UN-CLC War ended in a stalemate between both forces as the CLC broke down from within, with the coalition factions fighting among themselves, somewhat influenced by a large spy infiltration effort by the United Nations Command, while the United Nations Command descended into a "casualization" as Piment stepped down as leader and gave his place to his trusted lieutenant, Tale_8285. The group suffered a heavy decrease of members, discipline and maturity standards. SECTION REQUIRES HISTORY UPDATE FOLLOWING THE STALEMATE OF THE UNC-CLC WAR, anyone who has knowledge of the events unfolded following this war should contribute starting from this point. Documents Following the third disbanding and official shutdown of the United Nations Command, Piment has authorized the public release of the UN's field operation and administration documents. These can be accessed in the links below. Link to the the UNC-GH/2, the second and the last updated version of the General Handbook Link to the UNC-OH/1, the United Nation Command's Officer Handbook Link to the UNC Temporary Officer Program's Schedule, a document containing the roadmap of said program during a period when the UN lacked an officer core to lead the large amount of active enlisted personnel. Link to the UNC Temporary Officer Program's Exam's Questions & Answers, a document containing the exam undertaken by the cadets in the program and its respective correct answers. A number of other documents created by the United Nations Command were unfortunately lost throughout time, hopefully old members who come across this page who still have them saved could contribute to this public index to preserve the history of this faction and the community as a whole. Category:Factions